Like A Martian
"Like A Martian" is the nineteenth and final track off of the Everything Based mixtape. Lyrics It's your boy Lil B in this motherfucker Hundred thousand Pretty boys, rich boys, stand up Lil B nigga, pretty boy in this bitch All you motherfucking bitches, suck my dick All day nigga, hundred million nigga Lil B bitch, shouts out to S.O.D Hundred thousand nigga, what's happening? I'mma fuck your bitch, nigga, I'mma fuck your ho, nigga Twamps in my bag like I'm sipping on a fo' nigga Finna hit the room, when your bitch started sucking I'm gold grill shining, fuck her sister and her cousin No I ain't no bitch and no I ain't no snitch I'm fucking on that bitch and then I make her strip I'm twerkin' on that bitch, I'm working on that bitch She sucking on my dick, cause I'm a pretty bitch Act like a bop, like a bitch, like a jay Waterfront on the map, watch me swim like a boat Cause I'm wet like a pool, like a pond, like a pussy Like a bitch, like my name, like my car, like my ring Like my dick, fuck a bitch in the face like a boss Like a dad, like I'm rad, like I'm Brad, like I'm Chad Like she naked, and she flexin', bitch I'm rich Give me head like a ho, like a pro, like I know you a ho If she good I don't care bitch you finna suck this dick Man, I used to be a goon, now I'm a pretty bitch Bitch I'm coming down the slab with a hundred on my dick Stuck a ten on my hand, twenty carats, slap a bitch Me don't want domestic violence, I ain't talking 'bout a beating Call my girl Ying-Yang cause that bitch skeet-skeeting And I leave your girl screaming, I'mma fuck her in the ass I made your girl suck my dick, I dropped thirty thousand cash Get my dick sucked in the sky, I'm a martian (Ooh ooh ooh ooh eeh) Off that loud Pack and I'm high like a martian (Ooh ooh ooh ooh) All my girlfriends say I'm fine like a martian (Ooh ooh ooh ooh) Young BasedGod and I'm based with the martians (Ooh ooh ooh) Martians Martians Martians Martians (Ooh ooh ooh ooh) Martians Martians Martians Martians (Ooh ooh ooh ooh) Martians Martians Martians Martians (Ooh ooh ooh) Martians Martians Martians Martians (Ooh ooh ooh ooh) I act like a bitch cause I'm rich, see my name BasedGod ultimate, bossed up like a gang Shouts out to bad bitches, girl I'm coming for your mouth I'm hitting licks off a ho, bitch I'm coming in your house I'm in the mansion with my bop and you know she sucking dick Bitch try to set me up, you know I'll fuckin split your wig B-town boy with them tiny pants just like a faggot Bitch your girl choose up, I'mma bag her, and I snatch her Finna get my nose pierced cause I'm rockstar living And its still Waterfront and it's still beanie pimping Talking shit behind my back, nigga I'll max your fucking Lauren Nigga snatching all your hoes, finna run them like the Chargers Man I'm dropping straight cash, been spitting straight gas Nigga crown me fucking king, I been around the fucking map Off top nigga see me with a six foot bitch I'm pulling ten out that broad like a six foot pimp R.I.P Pimp C, I'm taking dope to the brain Nigga young Based God with a head full of game Used to be off, with a head full of 'caine Nigga goons on deck bringing all that fucking pain Based God, bitch Lil B, bitch Video The video was shot and edited by rapper Kreayshawn and uploaded to her channel. It has 5.5 million views, making it the most watched Lil B video. Category:Everything Based Category:Songs Category:Videos Category:Based Freestyles